A Muppet Family Christmas 2 (sequel movie)
A Muppet Family Christmas 2 is a sequel film adaptation of the original classic 1987 television special of A Muppet Family Christmas, with classic characters from The All-New Muppet Show, Bear in the Big Blue House, All-New Fraggle Rock, and Sesame Street (as well as several 1s from Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas, Dog City, and The Animal Show). It is to air on ABC Network on December 20, 2018. Plot Summary Kermit, Walter and the Muppet friends once again attend a Christmas house party at Doc's house where Fozzie's mother, Emily resides. Human Cast Members * Steve Martin as Jerome "Doc" Crystal (replacing the late Gerard Parkes respectively) * Danny DeVito as Santa Claus * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Claus Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Camilla, Emily, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand, Sweetums, Dr. Strangepork, Pops, Count Von Count, Farley, Murray, Sherlock Hemlock, Big Bird, Papa Bear, Emmett, Doc, Melissa, Stanley, Yancey and the Announcer (voices) * Billy Barkhurst as Jake the Polar Bear (voices) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, Marvin Suggs, Bert, Grover, Guy Smiley, Don Music and the Newsman (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Stinky the Skunk, Zoot, Will, Wendell, Beauregard, Bunsen, Waldorf, Chip, Randy and Boober Fraggle (voices) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf, the Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Grandpapa Bear, Armstrong the Chicken Hawk, Dullard the Aardvark, Harvey, Howard, Mayor Fox, Croaker and Miss Piggy's Mother (voices) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bowser, Bobby Benson, Beaker, Mildred Huxtetter, Baby Bear, Sonny Friendly, Charlie, Fred, George, Cookie Monster, Furline Husky and Stuie Monster (voices) * Ryan Dillon as Elmo, Mulch, Eliot Shag and Toby (voices) * Kevin Clash as Wembley Fraggle (voice) * Raymond Carr as Clifford (voice) * Peter Linz as Walter, Statler, Bean, Ernie, Rizzo, Herry, Robin, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Oscar,Twitch, Tutter, Pip, Mew and Bethany (voices) * Tyler Bunch as Treelo and Pop (voices) * Martin P. Robinson as Telly, Bruni and Snuffy (voices) * Lisa Buckley as Betty Lou and Ms. Fluffé (voices) * Stephanie D’Abruzzo as Skeeter, Lulu, Grandmama Bear, Terri Springer and Prairie Dawn (voices) * Jennifer Barnhardt as Zoe, Mama Bear, Colleen Barker and Gladys the Cow (voices) * John E. Kennedy as Blotch (voice) * Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig, Tizzy the Bee, Bunnie Bear and Rhonda Rat (voices) * Noel MacNeal as Bear (voice) * Vicki Eibner as Ojo (voice) * John Tartaglia as Gobo Fraggle, Artie Springer and Goggles (voices) * Leslie Carrara Rudolph as Abby Cadabby (voice) * Stacey Gordon as Julia (voice) * Frankie Cordero as Rudy (voice) * Karen Prell as Red Fraggle and Ollie the Tapir (voices) * Kathryn Mullen as Mokey Fraggle (voice) * Carmen Oshbar as Rosita (voice) * Cree Summer Francks as Kermit's Mother (voice) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda, Hilda and Ma Otter (voices) Background Muppets 80s Robot, AM Monsters, Afghan Hound, Alligators, Atrics Drummer, Aliens, Alfonso D'Bruzzo, Alexis the Giraffe, Anthony, Angel Marie, Angus McGonagle, Anything Muppets, Armadillo, Aretha, Babies, Bats, Bears, Baby Koozebanians, Baby Natasha, Big Head, Big Bad Wolf, Big Old Bullfrog, Beth Bear, Calico, Clams, Clarissa, Cockatoo, Chickens, Chickens (Sesame Street), Christine, Chuck the Lion, Cosmic Fish, Cecil Bear, Cowboy with a Drawl, Cookie Monster's Mommy, Curly Bear, Doc Hogg, Dead Tom, Deer, Denise, Diana, Dingers, Dodo Bird, Dogs, Dogs (Sesame Street), Dolphins, Donkey, Doanld Grump, Dr. Feel, Edgar Bear, Ernest Pleth, Eric the Parrot, Eugene the Mink, Eugene the Tuba Player, Elvises, Fraggles, Female Singers, Frogs, Fred the Wonder Horse, Forgetful Jones, Gary Gill, Gaffer, Gawky Birds, the Gills Brothers, Gimley, Gimley's Boss, Googel, Gnu, Grump, Grandma Flutter, Harrison, Henrietta Honker, Horses, Humphrey, Humphrey the Badger, Hillary the Owl, Iguana, Ingrid, Jacques Roach, Jack Rabbit, Jacques the Beaver, Joey and Davey Monkey, Kasey the Kangaroo, Koozebanian Phoob, Lamb, Large Marvin Fraggle, Leapovitch the Frog, The Martians, Mel, Milton the Blue-Footed Booby, Little Miss Muffet, Miss Vicki, Miss Maxwell, Mr. Can You Guess, Narf, Phoebe, Penguins, Penguins (Sesame Street), Pino, Placido Flamingo, Randall the Zebra, Sprocket, Storyteller Bunny, Uncle Traveling Matt, Zippity Zap Transcript ''A Muppet Family Christmas 2'' transcript Songs in the Sequel Television Movie *''Our Most Favorite Time of the Year''-Sung by the entire gang *''Here We Come A Caroling''-Sung by the Sesame Street friends *''When the River Meets the Sea''-Sung by the Muppet friends *''I'll be Home for Christmas''-Sung by Robin the Frog, himself *''Sleigh Ride''-Sung by Scooter, Fozzie and Rowlf *''The 12 Days of Christmas''-sung by Walter, Kermit, Gonzo, Robin, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Rowlf, Swedish Chef, Scooter, Link Hogthrob, Lew Zealand and Mildred Huxtetter *''I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas''-Sung by Statler and Waldorf, themselves *''Jingle Bell Rock''-Sung by the Electric Mayhem band *''Frosty the Snowman''-Sung by Kermit, Clifford, Gonzo, Robin, Rowlf, Scooter, Walter and Fozzie *''Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer''-Sung by the entire Muppet gang *''Do You Hear What I Hear?''-The closing finale Category:Muppets Category:Movies Category:Christmas films Category:Sesame Street Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Films based on TV Specials Category:Muppet Movies Category:Sequels